


Rät

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Confrontations, Everyone Needs A Hug, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kinda, Manipulation, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They all need therapy, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, i guess thats semi accurate, imma leave it there to be safe, tommy leaves, yea i just did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Tommy starts laughing, the sound that was once joyful and kind-hearted now cold and empty, “Well, I encouraged you, I might deserve your fate or worse, but I don't need your goddamn ‘revenge’, I don't need jack shit from you.” Tommy pushes a finger into his big brother’s chest, “So when I speak, you bet your life my words are true.”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 318





	Rät

Tommy came from a family of scientists and warriors and great men who kill God. They make technology and nations, all high quality and complex.

First was Phil, who raised nations from dirt. He made thriving homes for many and was always a kind king, but also lethal. 

Next was Wilbur, who did experiments and sacrilege in the name of public good. He managed large testing groups to see where humanity fails to make it better. 

Last was Techno, a ruthless warrior who could kill god. A competitive spirit that brought hell fire to all who crossed him.

They taught him everything, just like a family should.

Wilbur was beautiful and vulnerable and power and success. Everything people loved and wanted in life. People wanted to be with him or simply be him. Tommy had quickly fallen for his charms, his power, his skill, and followed him around constantly as a kid. He studied pvp and his experiments because he wanted to do something great like him.

And the real tragеdy is half of it was true.

Tommy was the baby, the youngest, so gathered traits, habits, and skills from all of his older brothers. 

He was Darwin's prep school dream bred, born, and raised to kick ass.

While he paid attention to all of his brothers and learned from all of them, he watched Wilbur the most. 

When Wilbur left home, Tommy followed him to the new server, SMPEarth. 

It hurt every time his brother pretended to not know him or fought him.

Eventually, he moved on to a new server all on his own. 

He made an impression and gained resources, making a name for himself. People started knowing him as TommyInnit and not just the younger brother of Phil, Techno, or Wilbur. 

Of course, Tommy and Wilbur didn’t stay apart long, Wilbur joined the Dream SMP. He made a van and started selling potions labeled as drugs and he went along with it for the joke, the meme. 

He never thought it’d end up here. 

Disgraced and kicked from their own nation, the first he’d ever built. Wilbur had started spiraling again, but this time nothing stopped him. 

Wilbur was always confident and smart. 

If he could only be what he pretends he is. 

  
  


Tommy glares at the taller man in front of him. 

“Tommy, I saved you and brought you here! If it wasn’t for me you’d have nowhere to go!” 

Tommy’s glare hardens, “When we ran away, we never should have gone alone! I thought if we ran, it meant that all of us could go!” He can see Wilbur scoff and his sight starts glazing over, “But I don't want to be here if this place is just one more piece of land for us to colonize, for us to turn to sand!” 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, “Tommy, they’re all going to betray us! We’re safer here when it’s just us!” 

Tommy starts laughing, the sound that was once joyful and kind-hearted now cold and empty, “Well, I encouraged you, I might deserve your fate or worse, but I don't need your goddamn ‘revenge’, I don't need jack shit from you.” Tommy pushes a finger into his big brother’s chest, “So when I speak, you bet your life my words are true.” 

“Well, you took the help, you took the cash, you have our last name.” Wilbur slaps away Tommy’s hand with a harsh glare. “So if anyone on Server should get to make a call about this, it should be me, and as I see it, you're being a dick.” 

Tommy scoffs, “Your proposal is immodest and insane.” 

“I just don’t understand why you want to betray me! We’ve been through so much together! I’m your brother!” Wilbur grabs Tommy by his shoulders and the younger immediately starts trying to squirm his way out. 

“'Cause we're so fuckin' mean! We're so elitist! We're as fucked as any church,” Tommy rips himself from Wilbur’s grip and falls on the ground, quickly pushing himself up again. “and this bullshit L’manburg dogma has a higher fuckin' net worth.” 

“Well, you bit the apple!” Tommy winces, flexing his wings, remembering the odd golden apple that had started the pain process of the wing growth. 

“I bit the apple 'cause I loved you, and why would you lie?” Tommy pretends to ponder before reaching up on his toes in an attempt to get more in his face, “And then I realized that you're just as naïve as I am! You're so traumatized it makes me want to cry.”

Wilbur slaps him, and Tommy stumbles back. Holding his cheek, he starts laughing that empty hollow laugh. “ _ You dumb bitch. _ ” he hisses out. 

“I loved you, I loved you, I loved you! It's true.” Tommy’s hollow smile turns back into a glare, “I wanted to be you and do what you do. I lived here. I loved here. I bought it, it's true.”

Tommy shakes his head bringing the smile back, “I'm so embarrassed. I feel abused.” 

Wilbur just scoffs again, what is it with this guy and scoffing?

Tommy walks to the chests and starts shoving stuff in his pack, “So, fuck your bombs, fuck your smile, fuck your revenge, fuck your smile again. You promised you'd be Tesla, but you're just another Edison.” 

Wilbur storms over and grabs him by his shoulder, turning him around quickly and harshly, holding his arm in a death grip, “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” the anger rolls off of him in waves, it’d be obvious to anyone if anyone else was around. 

Tommy rips his arm from Wilbur’s grip, “'Cause Tesla broke a patent, all you ever broke were hearts.” Tommy lets out a humourless chuckle, “I can't believe you tore L’manburg apart with the very same election that could have been our brand new start.”

Tommy checks his bag and inventory before making his way to the stairs, “And the worst part is I loved you, it's true!” He just keeps on laughing the empty, cold laugh, making his way up to the surface. “And sometimes I feel like I still fuckin' do!” 

Just before leaving Wilbur’s sight, he turns back, as empty and hollow as he looks, “I'm so embarrassed to be associated with you, to have supported you, to have stayed.” 

“I feel abused.” 

And he’s gone. 

Off into the night to get as far from Wilbur as he can get. 

Wilbur collapses onto the ground, barely understanding what just happened. 

He really does drive everyone away, doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm missing any tags plz tell me!  
> I got hit by the inspiration brick so now we're here even tho I should be focusing on my requests lol  
> Plz comment! I adore feedback!


End file.
